Acknowledgement
by hinata061389
Summary: Takes place in their first chuunin exam. Naruto's thoughts as he watch Hinata fought her cousin Neji.NaruHina.Oneshot. Please R&R!Arigatou!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Author's note: Another crazy idea!Please read and review!Arigatou!

Naruto's thoughts on chuunins exam arc….

'_Please…Stop hurting her…' _ I thought but my lips remained closed. As I saw her expression, I felt a sudden kick in my chest… As if I feel what she feels, as if I got every wound she takes…

I wanted to fight it…demo… I can't…

"Just give-up, Hinata-sama" Neji said in his cold voice.

I saw her flinched, that her mysterious white eyes I always caught looking at me, are widened in fear.

I can't do anything but to tighten my grip into the ointment she had given me…I wanted so much to protect her… To go down there and take the fight for her…

Strange… for I have never felt anything like this before…

'_Even to Sakura-chan...'_

"You have no hope of becoming strong… You are destined to be weak Hinata-sama, why don't you accept that?" I heard her cousin Neji said once again in his mocking tone of voice.

I suddenly wanted to hit him, kick him, beat him, until he say, "Forgive me for hurting her…"

I don't know but I suddenly hated Neji that time…

"T-that's not true! I-I-" she trailed off. She said the words stuttering that I could see others felt annoyed. As if their darn eyes were saying, "What a weakling!"

I couldn't helped it. I felt frustrated, annoyed…I felt all negative feelings…Why do others think she's weak, while she's down there tying to fight all her fears? She never ran away. Though nobody's been supporting her. While almost people in the crowd were blabbering of how strong that Neji is… While they were all thinking she doesn't even stand a chance against him… I couldn't help it…I cheered for her…

I spotted at the corner of my eyes, their strange look at me… That in my mind I can hear them saying that I'm just a dumb loud-mouthed idiot, who knows nothing but make exasperating noise… I don't care, as I saw Hinata glance at me… And I know somehow I gave her strength and courage to go on…

She fought him… with all her strength… with all her courage…with all her faith and will… All in front of my eyes… that she had gained all my respect and recognition…

"Nobody can call her a weakling…" I murmured unconsciously. Sakura-chan looked at me though I don't know if she had heard me…

"You know Naruto, she's always looking at you… And I think somehow you're the same…"

"Huh?"

'_Just what did she mean by that?' _I thought, leaving me confuse. I saw her fell down. And get up… a lot of times… I saw those people giving her mocking glance a while ago… They're all giving her an amazed look, and I know that they admired her guts… I suddenly felt proud…

"Why?" I heard Neji asked her…

I saw her looked at me as she said, "I can't afford to look pathetic… In front of the boy I love…"

Is she looking at me? Maybe she's looking at Shino… or maybe… Lee…I don't know what to think… I don't want to think… No one had loved me since I was born… No one had wanted me… It's impossible…

In just a minute, I saw her fell down… again…While jounins are around Neji , stopping him from attempting to kill her cousin…

I go down… I wanted to cry…my eyes felt wet… Am I already crying? I winced.

"Oi, Hinata! Are you okay? " I asked her and I saw her smiling at me, though she was so wounded. Though she could be dying… She still have the strength to smile… I admire her…I respect her…

"N-Naruto-kun…Did I change… even just a little?' she said it trying not to close her eyes. Then I saw he shut her eyes, that she hadn't saw that I nod…

I watched as she was taken away from my arms… Her blood spilled mouth… Her pale white skin that blended with the thick color of red… I felt hatred…So much hatred… I wanted to defeat Neji… But Lee had stopped me…

I heard Neji uttering something about 'weak being weak' … I could accept all his insults but not those taunting he had given his cousin… As my heart felt so much rage, I pick up some of her blood and pointed it towards Neji…

I made an oath… I will defeat him… I will get her revenge… I will win her battle… No matter what…I will…

Author's Note: Well, another one shot… But it's not actually that good… Got to admit that… Anyway, I used simple words in this fic, as I thought Naruto is not the type of boy, who thinks of complex words to speak… He'll just say what he want to say…That's what he is… Thanks for reading! Arigatou! And please don't forget to make a review 


End file.
